Never In My Wildest Dreams
by TheButterflyOnYourWindow
Summary: Melody is a famous singer who has grown up without her father. She meets this man and he takes her to a strange new place made just for people like her. Rated T because of violence/language.
1. I Party All Night and See a New Face

**Disclaimer: My name doesn't start with an 'R', so I must not be Rick Riorden. I don't own PJO or any of the songs or brand names used here. I ONLY own Melody, her mom, and the plot. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

I stepped through the doors and was attacked by camera flashes. These people were all here to see me. They adored me. They adored the voice I was blessed with.

I began to make my way through the fans to the stage across the stadium. I put the microphone to my lips and started singing.

Ooohh  
oh oh oh  
yea

Every try to reach for something  
but its someone elses dream  
every step that you take forward  
takes you back to where youve been  
and then when you least expect it  
and you tried about everything  
somebody hears your opinion  
somebody cares what you see

You woke me up  
no longer tired  
with you im feeling smart  
you help me find my fire

Your the new classic  
your the new PYT  
stands for pay young taken  
on the world from the drivers seat  
you look so classic fantastic  
when your on the floor  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do that oh

Trying to do it right  
no rehearsals its your life  
if your doing this crazy dance  
cause your making these crazy friends

Its just a dance not a test  
you put in work to be the best  
its a classic to take on my brand new game  
before the needle drops  
theyre gonna know your name

It get over  
dont lose your love  
your colder  
i'll warm you up  
your fires hot enough  
enough enough enough

Your the new classic  
your the new PYT  
stands for pay young and trying  
everything just to touch your dreams  
you look so classic fantastic  
when your on the floor  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do that oh

Its become so hard  
for me to be surprised  
your bringing back the real me  
no judgement in your eyes  
cause when i dance with you  
its how i speak the truth  
just classic when we met  
now you make me new

Your the new classic  
your the new PYT  
cause your pay young taking  
on the world from the drivers seat  
you look so classsic fantastic  
when your on the floor  
bring the beat back once more  
[x2]

Your the new classic  
your the new PYT  
cause your pay young  
isnt take a chance to believe in me  
your look so classic fantastic  
when your on that floor  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do that

"Hello, New York!" I screamed into the microphone. "Are you ready to rock out tonight?"

Thousands of screams and cheers replied to my question.

I loved my fans. The rest of the concert went off without a hitch, and soon it was time font my last song.

No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try  
Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (Beating)  
that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (So inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

"Goodnight everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!" I said, ending the concert.

I went backstage, and everyone congratulated the band and me. I got dozens of hugs and high fives before going back to my tour bus. Tonight was our last concert of the tour, so there was a huge afterparty for everyone involved on my tour and their family at the Hard Rock Cafè. I had to get ready.

I walked through the door and saw my mom sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face. She and I were extremely close because I only had her as a parent. I never knew my father.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled weakly, "Nothing sweetie. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"I was just about to. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing," she repeated kissing my forehead.

"Ok," I said and walked to the part of the bus that had my clothes. I chose a cute outfit and went to take a shower.

After my shower, I got dressed and did my hair and make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how amazing I looked. I was wearing short black shorts with sparkly gold tight underneath and a burnt orange and gold spaghetti strapped top. I had black ankle boots with stilleto heels on, and my hair was straightened. My make-up was light and showed my natural features. I had almost no accesories except for a set of black and white bangles, a gold ring with a clear white heart-shaped diamond, and small gold hoop earrings. I felt like something was missing, so I put on a gold headband with a bow on the right side. I looked good. I decided to not bring a purse and put my cellphone in my pocket.

I walked to the sitting area of the bus and saw that my mom was ready too. The driver had already driven us to the Hard Rock, so we just needed to get out of the car.

The paparazzi was already there and took pictures as we exited the bus. Mom and I waved and smiled, and I threw in some peace signs for the cameras.

We got inside and the party was in full swing. I saw people dancing, and the older adults were sitting down and drinking champagne. My mom went to sit down with my manager and the adults, and I went to dance. A lot of celebrities were at the party too. I partied into the early morning and fell asleep the second my head touched the hotel pillow.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of people arguing. I opened the door slightly and saw my mom arguing with a man in his late thirties. Even if he was that old he didn't look bad for his age.

I put one eye against the crack of the door and listened to their conversation.

"Jane, she has to go. It will be much safer for her if she's there. They can protect her," the stranger told my mom.

"What? Don't you think I have protected her well enough for the last fifteen years? I did that all without your help, and I can continue," my Mom said.

"I'm sorry. You know why I couldn't stay. It wasn't my choice, but they can protect her from things you can't. All this time that you have been in New York, I have been watching over you. Too many of them have tried to get her, but I stopped them. Please, it's better for her if she comes with me."

"You're right, but she can't just dissapear unnoticed. Melody is an intermational superstar. It will be obvious if she isn't seen."

What? Why was my name mentioned?  
Where was I going with this stranger?

I decided to make my entrance and walked into the living room part of the suite.

"Mom," I asked. "What's going on?"

"Hi Melody," the stranger said. "My name is Apollo."

\


	2. I Always Did Want To Go To A Camp

**Disclaimer: You all know I'm not Rick, so why do I need to be reminded of that every time I post? :(**

**I might not be able to post this week because I'm running for Freshman VP, so It'll be a while. Maybe till next weekend.**

**Well, my faithful readers, this one's for you.**

Chapter 2-

"Apollo," I repeated. "Like the name of the Greek god?"

"Exactly like that," he said with a smile on his face.

"So, your parents must have been some Greek mythology fans. Is that why they named you Apollo?"

"Not exactly. Sit down."

I did what he said, and he looked me in the eye.

"I am the Apollo from the Greek myths, and I'm your father," he said.

"What? No! Those aren't real," I said. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Yes, Melody, they are." His appereance changed before me, and in his place was a twenty-something year old man. He had the same features, but he looked younger and had more modern clothes. Needless to say, I was speechless.

"Wow," I said in shock.

"Your old man's pretty cool huh?" he said smirking.

"So, you're really my dad? You're the jerk who left me?" I spat. My eyes were watering, and I was on the brink of crying.

"Calm down Melody. I had to leave for your own safety. If you were around me, you could have easily died. There were monsters that have tried to attack you during your stay in New York. I've been the one fighting them off."

"Why do they want me?"

"Because you are a child of a god, you are a demigod. Your scent attracts them."

"When I leave here, will they stop trying to kill me?"

"No. You have to come with me to learn how to fight them. Once you learn, you will be safe."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Theres a camp for demigods called Camp Half Blood. They will teach you how to fight monsters, and their boundaries will keep you safe."

I thought about it. I did need to go to that camp. If I didn't I could die easily.

"What about my fans?" I asked. "If I suddenly disappear, someone will notice."

"If it makes you feel better, your mom can tell them she sent you to a camp. That's normal for kids your age. Even the president's daughter is at a camp."

"Ok I'll go with you."

"Perfect. Say goodbye to your mom and pack your stuff."

"We're leaving now?"

"Of course. Every second we spend here is more dangerous for you and your mother."

"Ok. I'll get ready."

I walked back into my hotel room and grabbed my phone. I went to the Twitter app and tweeter that I would be at a summer camp for a while. Then I grabbed my favorite clothes, my guitar, and my songbook. I put my guitar in its case and everything else in a duffel bag. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a pink top with pink sandals.

I stepped out of my room and saw my mom sitting on the couch with watery eyes. I went over her and gave her a hug.

Apol- my dad cleared his throat and went into the hallway to give us some time. I hugged my mom and cried.

"You have to go now honey. Be safe," she told me, letting me go.

My dad stepped back into the hotel room and held out his hand.

"Ready?" he asked reassuringly.

I nodded. He turned to my mom and said good bye. He slung my guitar case over his shoulder and closed his eyes. I closed mine too. I felt like I was being compressed in a tube. I opened my eyes again and saw a lot of kids that were my age looking at me. No, they were looking at my dad, who looked like a twenty-three year old college student. Girls were twirling their hair, and he winked at them. I was about to gag.

"Uh, where are we?" I asked him, gaining his attention back.

"Oh right. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Come on, let's go see Chiron and Mr. D."

We stepped inside the doors of a big house and saw a fat guy and a handicapped man playing some sort of game.

"Whats up Chiron? What's up bro?" My dad greeted.

"I would really appreciate you not calling me that, or your daughter calling me fat. Just go with Mr. D like everyone else child," he spat the word child.

"Please excuse Mr. D," Chiron said. "He's been ticked off for last couple of centuries because he's grounded."

This made me laugh a bit. How could a grown man be grounded?

"Yes, laugh. Apparently this is funny to you. I'll have you know that I could easily end your life right now," he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, Chiron, I have to leave. I trust Melody will be okay in your capable hands," my dad said.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to Olympus. Apollo out," he said. Then he left.

Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair and became a centaur. I was astonished and followed him out of the house. When we left, I heard Mr. D saying some bad words that I will not repeat.

Chiron led me to an arch made of cabins. I could see some more that they were building behind them.

We stopped in front of a cabin that had one of those symbols with two snakes swirling around it that I didn't know the name of. Chiron knocked on the door and a short blonde girl opened it.

"Hey Chiron," she said.

"Hello Penelope, this is Melody, your sister," Chiron said, introducing me.

"Hi!" she said with a big smile on her face and hugged me. "I can't believe that The Melody is my sister! I always told my siblings that you seemed like a halfblood!"

She pointed me over to a bunk and told me to put my stuff there. Chiron left us to pack and told Penelope to show me around when I was done.

I started unpacking and she sat on the bunk across from mine. She was staring, just staring. It was freaky.

"Are you a fan or something?" I asked.

"Duh!" she screamed. "Who isn't?"

I smiled at that. My hard work had paid off, and I became an international pop sensation.

"You shouldn't freak out though. I'm just your sister. You should calm down," I suggested.

"You're right. You do know that everyone at camp will freak out too, right?"

I sighed. That was what I was afraid of.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry. It's the truth."

I resumed unpacking and a big group of kids entered the cabin. They were all laughing and goofing around, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Who are you?" a boy with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Melody. I'm your new sister," I said. "Who are you?"

"Ryder. Hey, aren't you the famous popstar Melody?"

"Yeah, but please don't freak like Penelope did."

"No worries. Melody just came here a few weeks ago. She hasn't seen what we've seen. Most of us more experienced demigods don't get surprised that easily."

"Thanks that makes me feel a bit better. So, there will be no freakouts during dinner?"

"I can't promise that, but if anyone tries to come at you, your big bro is here to protect you," he laughed.

"Haha. Thanks Ryder."

I met some more of my siblings and then went to the pavillion for dinner. As expected, whispers started when I walked in. People stared at me as I followed my siblings to the Apollo table. I sat down, and Penelope turned to me.

"Before you eat, scrape a bit of your food into that fire as an offering to the gods," she told me.

I did what she said and sat back down.

"How do we get our drinks?" I asked the girl sitting across from me, her name was Katy.

"Just tell the cup what drink you want, non-alcoholic of course, and it will fill up with that drink," she told me.

"Guava juice," I said. The cup filled to the brim with the pink liquid, and I took a sip. It was definetely guava juice. I dug into my plate of mac and cheese eagerly. I hadn't eaten since last night because of my busy morning.

After dinner we headed to the campfire. I learned that the Apollo campers usually led the sing along, but other campers could sing too. After many 'please' and puppy dog pouts, my siblings convinced me to sing. Ryder and Micheal, my other brother, went to my cabin to get my guitar and songbook. I decided to give the campers a treat and sing a song that I had just written.

My brothers came back and handed me my guitar.

I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl

After the song ended, the campers all cheered and clapped for me. It was thrilling, like having a mini concert. They wanted an encore, but I was too tired for anything else. This had been an overwhelming day.

I took a walk to think about it. I couldn't believe that my father was a Greek god. I was a demigod. It's possible that my voice and talents were due to him. I was exactly like someone that I had met today for the first time in fifteen years.

I wound up in a meadow of sorts and laid down and looked at the stars. I was about to drift off when I heard a rustling of leaves coming from behind me.

"Hello?" I asked, "Who is it?" 


	3. Freaky Dreams

It's my BDAY! As a treat, I'm giving you guys a mini chappie.(I really just wanted to try out the laptop) I've been so bay with homecoming week that I've neglected my duties as an author. So now I'll let u read this while I go play on my new laptop! :) Chapter 3- "Hello?" I repeated, turning around. I was already in my defense position. (Yeah. I took martial arts. Popstars need to be able to defend themselves.) "Woah," the mystery boy said, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to meet you." "Oh," I said, relaxing my muscles and standind like a normal person. "Yeah. My name is Mackenzie. Mac for short. It means 'son of the wise ruler'. Apparently my dad had some say in the name," he joked. In the distance I heard a bit of thunder. Mac laughed. "That's cool. My name is Melody. I think it means 'song'," I said. "Song? So is your dad Apollo?" "Yep. Who's your 'godly parent'?" " Zeus" "Oh, that must explain the whole ruler thing." "Yeah some people think I'm a bit cocky because I'm his son, and avoid me like the plauge." I was about to answer when a bell rung. "Come on. That means we have to go to our cabins," Mackenzie said. We reached the cabins and parted. When I got back to my cabin, I saw that most of the younger kids were asleep. The only ones up were over fourteen. I grabbed my clothes from tha trunk in front of my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back out of the bathroom, Penelope was sitting up in her bed accross from mine. I went over and sat next to her. "Hey," I whispered. "What are you doing up?" "Look at Micheal. He's tossing and turning so much. I think he's having a nightmare." "What's wrong with that? Everyone has nightmares." "Yeah, but demigod nightmares are different. Usually, whatever happens in the nightmares turns out to be true. Let's just hope it's not a bad one," she mumbled before turning out too. Most of my other sibling were getting in their beds, so I followed their examples and went to sleep as well. In my dream I was being trapped in a car riding over the sky. I was bound by rope and gagged. I couldn't see the driver, but everytime we came over a big city, the driver made the car go lower and scorch the city. I watched helplessly as new York, New Orleans, Houston,Miami, and Los Angeles burned to ashes. After much frustration, I managed to get the gag out of my mouth and began screaming for help in a language that seemed familiar. Then I started to scream in English, but I screamed my name. "Melody!" I heard my name being called. "What?" I asked panicking. "Is the cabin on fire?" "No," said Ryder," but it is inspection time in about half an hour. You need to wake up and pick up your part of the cabin." I groaned and set to work. 


	4. Daddy Mends My Broken Heart

**AN: Okay, so I kind of forgot about this story, but now it's summer, and I can write freely again. So, you'll be seeing a lot moe chappies now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus. All credit for Rolling in the Deep goes to the AMAZING Adele, My Cup belongs to Glee, and See You In the Dark belongs to the bestest band ever... HONOR SOCIETY! **

**AN (part 2): I have an original story of mine that I've been writing for the past few weeks on Wattpad. Check it out, it's called Cherrier Academy: Light of the Guardians. My name on there is PrincessB. So, anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie and check out my original story. Oh one more thing, please review it motivates me to write. Not kidding, if it weren't for a review, I would have forgotten about this. **

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Everyone at camp was getting accustomed to having a famous celebrity being a demigod, and the amount of people asking for autographs and pictures was becoming less frequent. Unfortunately, my athletic skills were still extremely undeveloped.

"Melody!" my brother and cabin leader, Ryder, called out. "You're burning daylight here. It's not THAT difficult to climb a wall!"

"I'd rather burn daylight than burn myself!" I yelled down. As if on cue, a stream of lava came gushing down, and I moved before it had the chance to melt my arm. Everyone laughed as I let out a high-pitched scream. Even after that slight mishap, I was still forced to finish climbing. I almost made it to the top when I saw a very nice shirtless blond boy coming our way. My breath stopped as I watched Mac trek through camp, and then came another gush of lava. Instinctively, I tried backing away from it, but I forgot about having to hold on to the fall and fell about thirty feet onto a cushioned mat.

"Watching him isn't going to make you better," Penelope whispered while helping me up, "but I do understand that it's hard to keep your eyes off of him."

I blushed and silently walked back to my cabin. I had been the last one to attempt the wall, so now we were on our way to the archery range, a sport I was actually good at. All Apollo children can shoot a bow and arrow. Admittedly, I was not as good as my siblings, but I could beat anyone else at camp. Ryder assured that, with time and practice, I could one day be almost as good as him. That was the first time he got slapped by me.

"Hey, Superstar, can I join you guys?" Mac asked coming towards me.

"Ask Ryder," I responded. He did, and Ryder agreed to let him if he didn't suck. Boy, did Mackenzie Lighte not suck. He was almost as good as me, if not better.

"How did you get so good at archery?"

"My sister, Thalia, showed me once when she and the Hunters were at camp."

"The Hunters? Is that Artemis' group?"

"Yeah," he said stringing a bow effortlessly and almost hitting the bulls-eye.

We spent the rest of the hour shooting arrows and talking about the most random subjects. I found out that his favorite color was gold, his favorite show was Silent Library, and that he was a bit of a neat freak. Mac's mom was a pretty woman who used to be a fashion model before becoming pregnant with him, then she opted to start her own start her own fashion line, _Splendor_. I was amazed. She was my favorite designer, and I had met her several times.

"So," he said, "you know that I can shoot an arrow, but I don't know how well you are with a sword."

"Not well at all," I responded. "Giving me a sword endangers those around me."

"Really? You know, I could help you a bit with that."

"When?" I intrigued.

"Right now, if you're up for it."

I asked Ryder for permission to leave, and he said it was fine, considering how bad I sucked at swordfighting.

When we reached the arena, Mac pulled the dagger pendant off of his necklace. Instantly, it transformed into a full sized sword, and he gave it to me to hold. Apparently, I wasn't holding it right, so he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me to help me hold it correctly.

"You need to place your fingers like this," he whispered down my neck while moving my hands to the correct position. Then he helped me bring the sword up. "Perfect," he breathed.

We stayed like that for a minute before we heard the sounds of footsteps, and we separated from eachother quickly before I saw a beautiful redhead coming towards us.

"Mackie!" she yelled in a high pitched voice before attacking his lips in a passionate kiss. My heart fell a little bit.

"Hey Isabelle," he said hugging her. "This is Melody, daughter of Apollo."

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed turning to me. "I am a huge fan of yours. I'm Isabelle, daughter of Aphrodite and cabin leader. I am one of the very few children of hers that has come back alive from a quest," she boasted.

"Oh really? What was your quest?" I asked.

"I had to go find Helen's golden apple and bring it back to camp for my mother."

"Wow. Well, it seems like you two have some catching up to do, so I should probably go. Thanks for the lesson, Mac. I'll see you guys around," I said before giving Mac his sword back and leaving the lovebirds be.

How could I be so stupid, falling for Mackenzie like that? It was obvious that he was very much in love with his girlfriend. The tears came before I could stop them, and I ran for my cabin. Thankfully, no one was inside there at the time. My natural creative instinct took over, and I grabbed a pen to write down the lyrics that were flashing through my head.

After pouring my heart out into the paper, I decided to shower and change out of the tear soaked clothes. As I was going back into our bedroom in a new pair of white shorts with a purple top, I saw my dad looking through my songbook.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I saw what happened in the arena, and I'm sorry." He looked guilty, and it seemed that he was trying to make up for all of the years he missed with me by doing everything he could now.

"So," he began, "what would a normal dad do now? Do you want me to go kick his ass?"

I laughed a bit at that. "No, he wasn't my boyfriend. I just deluded myself into thinking that he liked me," I sighed sitting on the bed next to him.

He slung his arm around me and said, "Well, I have a present to cheer you up. Here look." A blue Tiffany's box materialized on his open palm. I opened it and saw a beautiful gold charm bracelet with different charms on it. The charms were a microphone, music note, sun, a bow with an arrow strung on it, a heart locket with a picture of my mom and him in it, and a letter M that looked like calligraphy. The locket, letter M, and the microphone had small diamond accents on each of them.

"It's beautiful," I managed to squeak out.

"The bow and arrow turns into an actual one when you press it, and pressing the music note will fill the room with soft music that puts everyone who hears it to sleep, except you of course. You can thank Morpheus for that one. I had the diamonds put on there to remind you that you will always shine, and I also wanted to remind you that nothing is stronger than a diamond. Nothing can cut or break a diamond, and nothing can break you," he said hugging me.

"Thank you daddy."

"Now, about this new song," he said. "I think it's incredible, and the other songs on here that you haven't released are amazing as well. What's stopping you from putting them in your album?"

"My label. They have this image that I am supposed to conform to. I have to be the peppy upbeat teenager. Those songs are so much stronger than my other ones, and releasing them would be a complete shock to many people. They don't want to risk all of the money they make off of me."

"That's really… stupid. YOU'RE the artist, and it's your talent they're exposing. Don't be scared of them; you will see much scarier things this summer."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Apollo, duh," he said giving me a fatherly wink before standing up, doing a Michael Jackson move, and transporting out.

I heard a door open and sounds of laughter and talking coming from the common room. Obviously my siblings were home. I put the bracelet on, placed the box in one of my drawers that came out from under my bed, and made my way to join them in the common room.

"Hey," I said greeting Penelope. "How was the rest of archery?"

"Boring as always," she replied. "After you left, most of us would leave to go find something else to do. I went to the beach and tanned."

"That sounds like fun. Are they having a guitar hero tournament?" I asked referring to Ryder and our little brother Caleb arguing over a song choice.

"Yeah. They do things like that all of the time. Caleb loves guitar hero, and it helps train him to move his fingers so he can play an actual guitar later."

Caleb was seven, but he was easily destroying Ryder on expert level. He had a voice like an angel, and all he needed was to learn to play an instrument.

After Caleb and Ryder tied 2-2, we decided to call it an afternoon and go to dinner. Ryder led our group to the lunch pavilion, and we sat down at our table. Chiron made a speech about Isabelle and her quest, showed us the golden apple, and then thanked the gods. Instantly, a meal of Isabelle's choosing (she had after all survived, and that wasn't expected) appeared on our plates, sushi. The campers and I made our way to the fire to offer some of our foods. I thanked my father and Morpheus for the charms, and made my way back to the table.

After dining, most of the camp came to the bonfire, where Isabelle decided to grace us with her rendition of _Popular_ from the musical, Wicked. That was my favorite musical, but Isabelle just sounded mediocre singing it. A Dionysus girl, who looked like she had sneaked some wine into camp, began singing a very laughable version of _My Cup_ from Glee. Then my brother Michael sang a song in dedication to his crush.

You were always the girl  
Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it  
My best friend in the world  
My friends thought you were fine but I was always denyin' it

Then one summer day  
I saw you sitting by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking damn you really changed  
You're not the little girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes

CHORUS  
I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Cause I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark (see you in the dark)

I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
I don't wanna go back cause I will always desire it

Don't take another step  
Near me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you looked tonight  
You opened up my eyes

Maybe if you were someone else  
I wouldn't have to feel like this  
I'm wondering how you feel about me now  
Or was this just a friendly kiss  
Cause I'm really seeing you for the first time

We all stood up and cheered. He was truly amazing. Later that evening, I would have to talk to him about his crush, and maybe a record deal. Suddenly Isabelle opened her mouth.

"Mel!" she said, using my apparently new nickname. "I heard that you sang yesterday, and I missed it. Could you prettly please sing a song tonight?" She used her talent that made it difficult for anyone to say no to her, and I ended up with Penelope playing my guitar while I sang an unreleased song.

"Well," I began. "This song has never been released. It's not really my usual style, but here goes nothing. It's called Rolling in the Deep."

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship there  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat.

After I finished, there was complete silence before a roar of applause. Everyone was giving me a standing ovation, and Caleb came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Sissy, can you teach me to play that?" he asked with wide brown eyes.

"Sure, munchkin," I teased, playing with his hair.

"That was amazing!" Isabelle said shaking me by the shoulders. "Wasn't it amazing Mackie?"

"It was beautiful," he said staring at me and giving me a crooked half-smile.

I thanked him, and after the applause died down, a couple of us went back to the cabin. After changing, I tucked myself into bed and gave my dad a silent thank you for the courage of bringing that song out. I fell asleep, and then the nightmare began. HeHoH

**You should click that button and write your thought. Constructive criticism is ENCOURAGED, but please NO FLAMES. Kaythanksbye :D**


End file.
